


I’m a wasteland

by NoaVice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a song, M/M, narrator undesided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoaVice/pseuds/NoaVice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>based on this Israeli song titled the same: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVd7wHM8vQE</p></blockquote>





	I’m a wasteland

Because of you I’m braking, thrown into the gutter

All my strong principles are dissolving into water

The way you insist on crumbling through my hand

A navigation journey in a foreign land

You’re a town, I’m a wasteland

 

All the way from the head down to the feet

My body is burning, screaming to retreat

Clear intentions, sight as red as blood

Quick thinking, everything’s allowed

You are one, I’m a crowd

 

Your loneliness is turning to a mark of Cain

For you I’m air, you’re still waiting in the pain

You insist to be both the water and the fire

The end is swift, a familiar desire

You are rooted, I fly higher

 

Because of you it’s all permitted

My cover is shuttered, I’m defeated

I’m throbbing, I’m crying, I’m feeling the end

After everything, in the wild I stand

You’re a town, I’m a wasteland

**Author's Note:**

> based on this Israeli song titled the same: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVd7wHM8vQE


End file.
